Like I Do
by corkilue
Summary: Kenshin deserts the dojo, leaving Kaoru in sorrow. What will happen if Sano reveals his hidden feelings for jou-chan? What about Megumi?


Like I Do

by Corkilue

This fic is made out of the RK story. It tells us of Kenshin going out of town [again] and leaves Kaoru behind[again]. She cries [again] and the whole dojo is once more quiet [again]. And to think I said it was out of the RK story!!! Hehe...well thats it for now. Please...I'd like to hear what you've got to say for my story...I hope it's good enough to be posted. Still, don't be afraid to write criticisms about it...I really crave for it! (But right now, I'm telling you I am very sensitive...I might lose confidence ^_^x

Oh yeah, standard disclaimers apply.

Words used:

Gomen/Sorry

Hai/Yes (I used it as 'yes?' expression)

Onegai/Please

Ken-nii/short for Ken onii-chan/san/sama, meaning (big) brother Ken [Kenshin is called like that by Ayame, Suzume and Megumi]

Tadaima/I'm Home

Okaeri/Welcome home but the proper usage is "Okaeri nasai"

Ano/Um

Forgive me if I used bad translations coz this is what I really know, but if it's wrong, I'll be glad to accept it! Just e-mail me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

Why Did You Leave Me?...Goodbye

Kaoru never slept, unable to forget that horrible moment. A tear came out of her eye, two came down from the other.

(Flashback)

Kaoru was smiling, with the bucketful of tofu on her hands.

"Hmmm....hm..hmm..." Kaoru hummed as she was walking towards the dojo. "Maybe I'll try to cook a few dishes...after all...I've been into cooking classes lately..." she grinned devilishly, wondering of Sano and Yahiko's expression when they see Kaoru cooking. (a/n: Maybe they won't eat!)

"Lalala...lala..la..lalala.." Kaoru was really happy that day.

"Tadaima!!!" she happily said, waiting for Kenshin's 'Okaeri-nasai, Kaoru-dono'.

No answer came.

The smile on Kaoru's face vanished. Where IS Kenshin? He should've been there, washing the clothes this time of the day, but still, no Kenshin was in sight.

She looked at the dryer, there they were, the clothes, hanging freely, waiting to be dried by the wind.

She went inside the house and shouted, "Kenshin? Kenshin? Kenshin!!!"

"Kaoru!" a voice hurtled from behind. She looked back after she realized the voice to be Yahiko's.

"Yahiko! Where's Kenshin?" I didn't see him doing the laundry today but all the clothes are now lined up neatly on the clothesline. Where is he?"

Yahiko gave Kaoru a scared look, apart form a sad looking one.

Kaoru trembled. What was it now? What is it that makes her feel so..so..tense?

"Kaoru, I'm sorry that I'm the one who's going to break this down for you..uh, ano..." Yahiko stopped and looked on the floor. "Kenshin left, Kaoru, he left without saying goodbye.."

"No..." Kaoru said in disbelief, her wide eyes now mounting a few sets of tears. "No...NO!!!"

Kaoru ran towards her room, forcing her strained legs to carry her for a few feet.

When she entered her room, it was clean, not a speckle of dust anywhere. She looked around to see if there was something he left for her. And there it was, a piece of paper that was neatly folded.

She took it with her two hands, careful not to break it apart with her anger. She opened the paper slowly, and read:

Kaoru-dono,

It has been my pleasure to spend some time with you...I never thought I'd have a new home once more.

I'm really sorry for all the pain I've caused you.

I'm very sorry also for not being able to bid my farewell to you. Maybe because of fear that if I say goodbye, I'd likely stay and never take the courage to go on my way, but now, it is time for me to leave.

Even though I haven't told you how much you mean to me, deep down inside I really did, and I still do care for you. Those times I've held with you are memories I will keep until the day I die.

Kaoru, I may not put into words what I feel for you, but I know that the feelings I have is strong, powerful, and most of all, it is love.

Kenshin

All Kaoru did was to weep.

(End of Flashback)

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said in despair. "Where are you...?"

Kaoru stumbled. Tears came streaming down her eyes. She never wanted these tears to fall. She wanted to hide them, hide them until they're gone. But it's useless. These tears are falling involuntarily. Tears that she never wanted to have anymore. Tears that she vowed would never be out of her eyes anymore. Tears that she can't help but fall. She desperately reach for her hands, to try to stop the tears that are now falling from her eyes down to her pale cheeks. They are now numb. She can't move them.

"Ken...shin...Ken...shin..." she whispers. The more she whispers the name...the more tears fall out of her eyes. But, if she did not speak the name, then more tears will fall. She long for that man, the man that she love. The man who would stop her from crying, but the man who's also the reason why she's been like that.

"Ken...shin..." she whispered.

She fell unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile, after eating a sumptuous meal made by Megumi, Yahiko wondered where Kaoru was.

"Uh...Megumi-san..." Yahiko started.

"Hmm...?" Megumi hummed to tell Yahiko that she was listening. She reached for the cup of soup that was on the table.

"Do you know where Kaoru is?" he asked, a little concerned about Kaoru.

Megumi was silent while putting down the cup of soup she was sipping. Yahiko anxiously waited for her reply.

"Yahiko...I still don't know if Kaoru already accepted the fact that Kenshin left again...Gomen...but I don't know where Kaoru is...demo, you can check whether Kaoru is in her room." Megumi replied calmly.

"Uh...Thanks...I think." Yahiko said to Megumi. He stood up and slid the door open.

"Yahiko!" Megumi stopped Yahiko while stomped one of her hands on the floor.

"Hai?"

"Don't talk about Kenshin in front of Kaoru, okay? And do your best to cheer her up. Onegai...it's for her good..." Megumi said.

"I'll try my best." Yahiko said with a small smile.

Megumi looked at Yahiko with a smile.

"Ganbatte."

After Yahiko left, Megumi picked up the used dishes and placed them on the sink*.

'Poor Kaoru...when will she learn to live without him? And I wonder...will that time come? The time when Kaoru will live by her own...without Ken-san?' Megumi asked herself.

Yahiko went towards Kaoru's room when he felt a tug on his clothes. He looked around to see who was there. It was Suzume and Ayame, both who looked like crying.

"Yahiko-kun...where's Ken-nii?" Suzume asked while sniffing.

"Yeah...where's Ken-nii?" Ayame asked Yahiko.

"...um...he's...he's...'how could I tell them that he went away without hurting them?'" It was a difficult situation.

Ayame cried. "I want Ken-nii!!! I want Ken-nii!!!"

After a matter of seconds, Suzume cried, too.

"Why did he have to go? Doesn't he like us anymore?"

Yahiko knelt down and comforted Ayame and Suzume. "Gomen...Gomen...He didn't have the chance to say goodbye to you..."

Suzume looked at Yahiko. "So it means that he said goodbye to you?" Tears were coming out of her eyes, now faster.

"No...he didn't...He didn't even say goodbye to Kaoru..." he remembered what he was there for.

"Uh...did you see Kaoru?"

"She never came out of her room..." Ayame said.

"Thanks...I'll go now, can I?" Yahiko asked.

The two girls nodded.

Yahiko sensed what had happened to Kaoru so he rushed over to Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru!!!" he shouted while sliding the door.

There she was, lying on the floor, unconscious. Tears are still on her cheeks. Yahiko rushed to her side, feeling if she still had a pulse. 'Good, there still is.' Yahiko thought. He rushed to go and seek help from Megumi, the woman-doctor.

"Megumi-san!!!" Yahiko screamed to get Megumi's attention.

"Nande, Yahiko?" Megumi asked. "Kaoru? I knew something like this would happen!"

They rushed towards Kaoru's room. When they got there, Megumi touched Kaoru's forehead.

"I'm afraid Kaoru has a fever, and it's not just a simple fever. Yahiko, get me a bowl of cold water and a towel. After that, get the little red pot in the kitchen."

"I got it." Yahiko set out to get what Megumi needs.

After a few minutes, Yahiko got the three things that Megumi wants.

"Yahiko...please go and fetch Dr. Genzai for me...this fever is getting out of hand."

"Okay..." Yahiko agreed to do it.

Yahiko went towards the doorway when Sano came.

"Tadaima." Sano said.

"Okaeri." Yahiko replied while zooming towards the other direction, but before he was out of reach, Sano grabbed him from the back.

"Hey!" Yahiko shouted.

"Why are you rushing, ne?" Sano asked while eyeing Yahiko mischeivously. "You did something that Jou-chan wouldn't like, ne?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why--"

"Put me down first!"

Sano was forced to put him down.

"I'm going to Dr. Genzai for help. Kaoru broke down!" With that, Yahiko went towards the direction of Dr. Genzai's house.

Sano was struck. 'Jou-chan? NO!'

Sano rushed towards Kaoru's room and found her lying peacefully in her bed. On her side was Megumi. Sano rushed to Megumi to ask her what happened.

"Megumi, what happened to Jou-chan?" a concerned look was what met Megumi's eyes.

"Well, Kaoru had a fever, and we need Dr. Genzai's medicine, but I'm afraid I don't know which medicine would be good for Kaoru's health."

"But, she'll be alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's a relief." Sano whispered.

Megumi looked at Sano from the corner of her eyes. 'He's worried about Kaoru...but why? Because she's a friend?'

"Uh...ano...Sano?" Megumi asked Sano while looking at Kaoru.

"Hmm..." Sano said, telling Megumi that he was listening.

"Ano...W-why d-d-didn't..." Megumi started, trying to get the words out of her trembling lips.

"Why didn't?" Sano repeated, now looking at Megumi with a quizzed look on his face.

"W-why didn't you...why didn't you..." She can't continue. Her voice was failing her. If she break down and cry, Sano will notice that she has feelings for the gangster guy.

"Why didn't you.." Megumi continued, her head now down low.

"Why didn't you tell us all about your feelings?" Megumi said calmly, trying hard not to look at Sano.

"What feelings?" Sano asked, although he knew what Megumi was talking about.

"Your feelings towards Kaoru that you keep inside..." Megumi was now sobbing. "And to think I thought I own your heart?" she said while a smirk appeared on her face. "That's so silly of me, ne? Just because I'm pretty and all I thought I would capture your heart...but no..Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul about this..." she kept saying while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Megumi..." Sano whispered. "I hid my feelings towards Kaoru knowing that her heart is safe with Kenshin...I thought that by telling it to her, to everybody, I would deprive her of her happiness...of her happiness with Kenshin..." Sano started while Megumi was silently crying.

"That's why I'm still here...not as Kaoru's lover, but as her friend. I never thought that Kenshin would think of leaving her!"

"Shh..!" Megumi said, eyeing Kaoru.

"Oh..." Sano said.

The door of Kaoru's room opened, and in came Yahiko and Dr. Genzai.

"Where's Kaoru?" Dr. Genzai worriedly said and saw Kaoru lying unconsciously on the bed.

Dr. Genzai looked at Kaoru and then to Megumi. He touched Kaoru's forehead and took it away immediately.

"She has a high fever. Good thing you responded fast, Megumi," Dr. Genzai said to Megumi while looking at Kaoru.

"It is my job as a doctor, Dr. Genzai." Megumi said.

After hours of worrying, Dr. Genzai once more checked up on Kaoru. She was still unconscious, although they can hear her gently whispering Kenshin's name. Megumi sat on the floor while taking a sip of tea. She eyed Sanosuke, as he keeps on walking back and forth.

'He seems really worried. Why wouldn't he? He loves Kaoru. Don't worry, Sano, I won't be a burden to you. I won't let myself to you if you don't love me...' she thought.

"Magumi..." Sano said. "Will Kaoru be alright?" he desperately asked.

"Of course she will. She's one strong fighter, isn't she?"

"Yeah. 'fcourse." Sano said, trying to hide his worries.

Dr. Genzai shot out of Kaoru's room. When Sano saw him, he quickly rose to his feet and asked what is Kaoru's condition.

"What is Kaoru's condition, doc?" Sano asked.

Dr. Genzai ignored Sano's informal call and smiled.

"Don't worry, minna. Her fever got a bit low now."

A smile lit up from Sano's lips.

"That's a relief!" Yahiko said.

Dr. Genzai changed his look and his smile disappeared. "But, we shouldn't take chances. We must keep an eye on her."

Everybody nodded.

"And please, don't tell Kaoru about this. If she knew we were treating her like a child, she'll surely get angry, okay?" Dr. Genzai warned.

"Hai," everybody said.

A while later, everyone was urging Dr. Genzai to go back to his house.

"Are you sure that all of you could take care of this?" Dr. Genzai asked, with doubt in his voice.

"Of course!" Yahiko said. "We have here a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, and you didn't have enough sleep, ne?" Megumi said to Dr. Genzai.

"We-ell..."

"Okay, it's settled. We'll take care of Kaoru and you take a rest!" Yahiko said cheerfully.

They pushed Dr. Genzai out of the house and he went on his way unwillingly.

Megumi looked around and noticed that Sano is nowhere to be found.

"Where is rooster head?" She said while arms curled up.

"Dunno." Yahiko answered. "Maybe he just when and ckecked up on Kaoru."

Megumi then walked towards Kaoru's room. She was about to open the door when she heard Sano's voice.

"Kaoru...my..no...Kenshin owns you...You are so beautiful...Damn, I should've told you how I felt...I'm so stupid."

"Ken...shin..." Megumi heard Kaoru's whimpering voice. She thought that it was Kenshin who was whispering to her.

"Kenshin...don't leave me! Ken...shin!" Megumi could hear her sobs and could feel her heartache.

And it was hurting her more knowing that Sano can't bear to see Kaoru like that...

Tears came strolling down Megumi's eyes. She could see it, even if the door was closed, that Sano was crying to see his beloved act like that because of a man who left her.

Megumi took every bit of strenght left in her and stood up. She clenched one fist and wiped her tears with the other. As she walked towards a deserted room she mumbled to herself, "We now have different lives, Sanosuke Sagara. I should forget about you and go on with my own life. Goodbye..."

Megumi broke down and wept on the tatami mat the very instant she said these words.

[a/n] how was it? Good? Bad? I'd be glad to accept all your comments and reviews and criticisms. 

*I don't know where the Japanese wash their dishes, so I claimed it as a sink. Hey, it's my fanfic anyway so please bear with me! ^_^

Oh, about Sano saying "Tadaima" and Yahiko replying "Okaeri", I thought it was very polite of them to say this...and WELL! Sano doesn't live at the dojo?! Hihihi...sorta twisted the characters...

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this! *Bows*


End file.
